Être un bon cuisinier
by Nemeseia
Summary: Il n'avait jamais voulu s'évader, la prison c'est pas si mal, on y est logés gratis. Mais comprenez, il avait une petite faim.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Que je suis contente de vous retrouver ici si vous lisez cet OS. Shinji Hibiki est un UTAU important pour moi, je ne saurais pas vraiment dire pourquoi. Un coup de foudre peut-être, en tout cas je l'adore autant que Matsudappoiyo (et Dieu sait comment je l'adore celui-ci).

Je suis très contente de cet OS tout d'abord car c'est la première fiction avec Shinji ! Avant je ne faisais qu'utiliser Shinji comme personnage inférieur aux autres, bien qu'il était utile pour le scénario, mais là maintenant c'est lui au devant de la scène. Le petit a bien grandi *renifle*.

Oh aussi ! L'idée du OS m'est venue avec la chanson de Len Kagamine : Super Hero. Et aujourd'hui même j'ai découvert que Shinji avait repris Unhappy Refrain avec Sora et Eiichi (la vidéo date de 2012), je suis tellement contente. Il commence à reprendre toutes les chansons que j'affectionne. En plus, il s'améliore !

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter détendre au grand jour mon amour pour Shinji et vous laisser lire cet os x) Merci à **Louna Ashasou** pour la correction (ma pauvre tu as dû subir Shinji pendant plusieurs pages mouahah).

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

* * *

**Être bon cuisinier**

* * *

Sa cellule comportait trente et un impact répartis sur ces quatre murs qui l'entouraient. Le plafond était craquelé à plusieurs endroits comme le sol était, dans les angles, couvert de moisissure. Dans son espace il n'existait pas de fenêtre et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas senti la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau ou encore la fraîcheur de la nuit et le mordant provoqué par le vent. Sur les barreaux qui se trouvaient à l'extrémité de sa cellule, où passait parfois quelques gardes, il y avait une vingtaine de traces créées par le passage excessif d'ongles, de chaînes, de cuillère ou tout ce qui pouvait leur être mis à disposition par les gardes. Maintenant, depuis qu'il s'était fait attrapé par les flics qui étaient venus chez lui par surprise pour l'arrêter, Shinji s'amusait à passer au peigne fin son nouvel espace d'existence. Après tout, il allait passer le restant de sa vie ici.

Ce qui était drôle, c'était quand il voyait apparaître de nouvelles têtes et qu'aucune d'entre elles ne venaient dans sa cellule. Normalement les cellules comportaient quatre personnes, minimum deux en tout cas. Pourtant lui vivait seul depuis un bon moment maintenant, il pouvait donc choisir chaque nuit s'il préférait dormir sur le lit d'en dessous ou celui d'en haut. Parfois même il dormait à même le sol ou ne dormait pas. En prison de toute façon, et sans fenêtre, il avait rapidement perdu la notion du temps. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Enfin, c'est vrai qu'une fois les gardes ont essayé de lui mettre un colocataire de cellule dans les premiers temps de son emprisonnement. Le pauvre homme ne put se réveiller, plus jamais par ailleurs. Pourquoi ? A cette idée, Shinji sourit à pleine dent et plaça ses bras croisés derrière sa tête. Le plafond au-dessus de lui était toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi partiellement détruit, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait tué cet homme silencieusement car celui-ci ronflait effroyablement fort. Insociabilité extrême ou plutôt haine de l'espèce humaine ? Shinji n'en n'avait pas la réponse exacte, après tout comme tout être humain il lui arrivait d'avoir une conversation normale avec une autre personne, même rire sans se moquer, et entretenir de bonnes relations. Et bien que la solitude ne le dérange vraiment pas, parler à quelqu'un ne lui déplaisait pas. Du moment que cette personne était intéressante.

Pourquoi donc se trouvait-il en prison et devait y passer le restant de sa vie ? Lui qui n'était âgé que d'une vingtaine d'année ? Son sourire s'étira davantage sur ses lèvres, se souvenant du jour où son procès avait eu lieu. Il n'avait pas cherché à avoir un avocat, il savait sa perte assurée puisque trop de preuves contre lui avaient été accumulées. Selon les journalistes et les policiers, il serait un serial-killer. Enfin les catégories, les termes exacts pour décrire une personne, l'avaient toujours fortement agacé et Shinji n'utilisait pas cet adjectif pour parler de lui.

Il aimait tout simplement tuer.

C'était dans ses gênes, incrusté en lui, et il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce courant destructeur. Bien sûr au début il ne s'attaquait qu'à des animaux, au cours des parties de chasses. Mais finalement, les animaux ne l'avaient absolument pas comblé et il avait donc décidé de s'attaquer à plus gros. Son premier crime était tombé sur un jeune homme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, sans pour autant savoir son nom, et qui l'avait bousculé violemment un peu plus tôt.

_« L'avait cherché en même temps. »_ Pesta-t-il intérieurement, son sourire redescendant pour permettre à ses lèvres de retrouver leur place initiale.

Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui s'était jeté sur lui et donc ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Pour une fois. Seulement, ce fichu gamin ne l'avait pas simplement bousculé mais avait aussi cherché à le dépouiller en profitant de la bousculade pour lui chaparder son portefeuille. Shinji pensa toutefois au fait qu'à l'extérieur, à l'air libre, il portait autour de son visage jusqu'au-dessus de son nez des bandages qui couvraient complètement ses yeux et donc son entourage pouvait le penser comme un être faible, inférieur, et facile à persécuter ou même voler dans ce cas présent. Seulement, cet enfant était tombé sur un os.

Pris dans une ruelle mal éclairée, ignorant les supplications de ce gamin qui essayait de se faire pardonner, Shinji n'avait pas ménagé ses coups. Il était rentré à son appartement recouvert de sang, ses jointures ensanglantées à force d'avoir cogné et les vêtements aspergés de ce liquide rougeâtre qui n'était pas sien. Sans tremblement, sans prise de conscience le lendemain, Shinji s'était alors découvert une nouvelle passion. Tuer ces cloportes d'êtres humains insignifiants n'était pas si mal que ça en fait.

_« Et Hibiki Shinji a commencé à faire parler de lui, haha ! » _Se marra-t-il, toujours intérieurement.

Suite à ce premier meurtre « sanglant et abominable », comme le décrivait les informations passant par la presse ainsi que la radio et la télévision, Shinji n'avait eu de cesse ensuite de tuer autrui. Il n'avait pas de jour précis, faisait cela quand ça le prenait, et n'avait pas de critères particulier. Parfois il lui arrivait de tuer au moins deux personnes au cours de la même semaine, variant les manières pour les rayer de la carte. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tous ces changements que la police avait mis autant de temps pour l'attraper ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Il aura bien passé une année à tuer sans se faire attraper.

Mais malheureusement tout avait une fin. Quelqu'un l'avait dénoncé à la police qui avait tout de suite su trouver sa résidence et comment l'attraper sans qu'il y ait de mort. Ce quelqu'un en question, Shinji savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait et pourtant il n'avait aucune intention de meurtre à son encontre puisqu'il trouvait ça de bonne répartie. Car après tout, que ce soit dans ses pulsions meurtrières ou ses relations avec autrui, Shinji avait toujours ressenti l'envie de faire le mal autour de lui. Blesser ses proches, autant psychologiquement que physiquement sans pour autant en arriver jusqu'à la mort, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa famille l'avait rejeté, il avait très peu d'amis et souvent des plans culs. Mais son style de vie lui allait parfaitement.

Et puis, il ne pouvait pas tuer cette personne qui l'avait dénoncé à la justice.

_« Ce serait même la seule personne sur laquelle je serais incapable de poser les mains dans le but de la tuer. » Réfléchit-il sérieusement._

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas blesser cette personne ? La raison était stupide en soit mais c'était là la seule réponse convenable. Shinji décroisa ses bras sous sa tête et se redressa pour ensuite se retrouver assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux ébène toujours en bataille et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas dormi. Lentement puisque ayant tout son temps, il fit glisser ses jambes pour que le rebord du piteux matelas soit derrière ses genoux, ses yeux imposants observant l'immense couloir sombre où se trouvait d'autres cellules la plupart du temps remplies.

Les gardes commençaient à faire sortir les prisonniers de leur cellule pour les emmener au réfectoire, ne leur mettant pas de menottes toutefois. Puis vint enfin son tour et plusieurs gardiens se postèrent devant lui, tous soigneusement armés et prêt à réagir s'il faisait le moindre geste suspect. Puisqu'il devait passer le restant de ses jours ici, cela ne dérangeraient pas ces hommes de le tuer ici et maintenant. Seulement, ils auraient besoin d'une bonne raison ensuite à donner à leur supérieur. Comme il avait très peu de contact avec les autres prisonniers et qu'il était trop fort pour eux, personne ne pouvait l'attaquer en prétendant ensuite à un suicide.

« Allez toi, descend de ton perchoir et présente tes mains. Doucement ! » Ordonna l'un des gardes tout en tenant une paire de menottes entre ses mains.

Shinji ralentit son rythme tout en étirant un large sourire tout sauf rassurant. Il mit ironiquement les mains en l'air et s'avança vers les barreaux sans que son sourire ne faiblisse, gardant sa largueur et son inquiétude. Il adorait plus que tout la provocation et entendre les injures de ces personnes le faisait frémir de plaisir.

Un de ces hommes enfonça la clé dans la serrure de sa cellule et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant. Le fauve aurait pu sortir et enfoncer ses griffes dans la gorge de ces opposants, mais Shinji resta stoïque et attendit patiemment qu'on lui passe les menottes et qu'on lui tape dans le dos pour le faire avancer. Ainsi, il se retrouva les chevilles et les poignets enchaînés. Ce serait bête qu'il fasse faux bond aux gardes ou qu'il cogne un peu trop fortement quelqu'un. Enfin, cela ne le dérangeait pas de marcher et manger de la sorte.

Ce midi, le chef de la prison avait décidé de préparer quelque chose de comestible et avait arrêté de cuisiner ces trucs infectes. Pourtant, là aussi Shinji s'en fichait et mangeait volontiers la portion de l'autre. Seulement ce midi, Shinji rit doucement en voyant sous son nez l'assiette de curry. Les regards des prisonniers et des gardes se tournèrent dans sa direction, s'interrogeant sur la raison de son ricanement.

_« D'toute façon toi tu pref' manger le curry que le préparer, tu t'sers des gens en fait ! »_

Un mois plus tard, il retrouva la personne insultée avec des bandages jusqu'aux coudes, même parfois sur le visage, et une assiette fumante de curry sous le nez. Il avait bien rigolé ce jour-là. Et avait aussi terminé l'assiette en disant finalement que c'était infect. De toute façon, il mangeait de tout sans la moindre difficulté alors la notion de goût chez lui n'était pas très élevée. Ou en tout cas il était ce genre de personne à ne jamais faire de compliments, même quand cela le méritait. Shinji préférait nettement descendre quelqu'un, encore plus injustement, plutôt que la remonter.

C'était encore plus tordant de précipiter les personnes vers le bas quand ces dernières étaient proches de lui. Il pouvait ainsi voir leur décomposition, leur usure et profiter du spectacle avec un bol de pop-corn entre les jambes. Sora Suiga était la meilleure personne née sur cette fichue planète pour tenir ce rôle. Combien de fois l'avait-il torturé, l'avait fait pleuré et même poussé jusqu'au suicide avant que quelqu'un n'intervienne, médecin comme un de ses amis ? Shinji l'ignorait. Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir, Sora revenait toujours à lui. Il lui faisait toujours goûter ses curry dont il raffolait. Ces jours-là, Sora avait toujours de nombreux bandages sur le corps et tremblait à chaque fois qu'il prenait ses couverts pour manger. Et à chaque fois, Shinji prenait un malin plaisir à lui dire de manières variées à quel point c'était dégueulasse.

Shinji s'était plusieurs fois interrogé du pourquoi Sora revenait toujours à lui ; qu'importe ce que la famille de ce dernier ainsi que ses amis puissent en dire. Aussi quand il eut entendu pour la première fois la réponse de Sora sur cette question qui le démangeait, Shinji avait été pris d'un fou rire impossible à contrôler.

Sora était quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré au lycée et qui venait souvent le retrouver sur le toit de leur établissement scolaire pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de sécher les cours, car il risquait de se faire expulser. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas tardé et en milieu d'année Shinji cessa d'aller en cours. Mais alors qu'ils n'avaient plus de raison de se croiser, Sora était parvenu à trouver son adresse et était venu chaque jour sans exception pour lui apporter les devoirs. Pris au jeu, et étant malgré tout un élève avec des résultats convenables, Shinji fit tous les exercices et les devoirs que lui avait apportés Sora.

_« Si t'continues à v'nir, vais finir par croire qu't'es tombé amoureux d'moi. »_

Première fois où il avait violé Sora après le rougissement excessif de ce dernier qui avait trahi ses sentiments. Malgré ses supplications, au nom de leur amitié, Shinji n'avait pourtant pas arrêté et le lendemain Sora fut incapable de se lever et resta allongé sur le lit de son appartement miteux. Suite à ça, et sans même répondre véritablement aux sentiments du blond, Shinji continua à le voir la plupart de son temps au lit. Que Sora soit consentant ou non ne le dérangeait pas, il y allait quand même.

Et ce fut Sora qui l'eut dénoncé à la police, après qu'il lui ait fichu à la gueule que de toute façon il n'était qu'un plan cul comme un autre et qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne le respectait même pas. Ce jour-là, il n'avait jamais vu autant Sora pleurer et l'insulter de tous les noms. Il avait même cru que la voix du blond se briserait en mille morceaux par la force qu'il utilisait pour l'implorer de se taire.

Et ce midi, il mangeait du curry.

Son rire n'était pas heureux ou encore amusé par la situation présente, mais ironique. Ce curry, Shinji ne le mangea pas. Ce qui étonna de nombreuses personnes qui pourtant ne lui posèrent aucunes questions. D'ailleurs, Shinji se trouvait seul à sa table. Le reste des prisonniers le fuyant comme la peste.

Shinji retourna dans sa cellule tout en étant comme d'habitude escorté par les gardes lui ordonnant d'avancer sans créer de problème tout en continuant à le frapper dans le dos pour l'obliger à avancer rapidement. Comme d'habitude, Shinji ne dit rien mais n'oublia pas pour autant.

_« Car même si c'est toi qui m'a dénoncé Sora, je ne viendrai pas te tuer si un jour je m'évade. Car oui, je m'évaderais, sois en certain. Je ne te tuerai pas car tu m'as bien été utile. »_

Shinji se rallongea sur le lit d'en dessous alors que la porte métallique se refermait brutalement contre les barreaux avant que l'un des gardes ne retire la clé de la serrure maintenant fermée. Dans ses souvenirs, Shinji entendait les sirènes des forces de la police qui se rapprochaient de son appartement. Après tout, il avait entendu Sora passer ce coup de fil de la salle de bain où il était parti prendre une douche après avoir tiré un coup. Il avait eu juste le temps de glisser ces mots à l'oreille de Sora avant que la justice ne défonce sa porte et le plaque violemment contre le sol en lui disant ses droits pour ensuite le boucler ici.

Etait-il amoureux de Sora pour ne pas désirer, ou en tout cas ressentir l'envie infime, de le tuer ? Qu'est-ce qui le rendait spécial et indemnisé de la mort par ses mains ? Shinji revit les bras du blond entourés par ces bandages que le jeune homme avait soigneusement serrés, fermement, pour que les blessures cicatrisent le plus rapidement possible et ne laissent aucune trace. Shinji revit aussi le visage pleurant de Sora, ses multiples tentatives de suicides et ses retours vers lui indéfiniment. A croire qu'il appréciait avoir mal.

Shinji ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc qui résonna dans tout le couloir où aucun prisonnier n'était encore retourné. Son rire fit écho dans les couloirs avant de lui revenir, riant toujours plus fort, toujours plus démentiellement qu'avant. Il apporta même ses mains à son visage et le recouvrit avec celle-ci, essuyant de la sorte les larmes qui descendaient de ses yeux dorés illuminés par une lueur malfaisante.

L'heure de l'évasion est venue.

…

Shinji s'était un jour demandé pourquoi tuer quelqu'un l'animait de la sorte, le faisant se sentir vivant et au-dessus de tout. La réponse lui parut évidente : il adorait entendre le doux son des os humains craquer sous ses coups. Dans son enfance, Shinji n'avait pas été un enfant complètement heureux mais n'était pas pour autant malheureux. Ses parents l'avaient éduqué normalement, ils n'étaient pas riches mais pas pauvres non plus. Il vivait une vie normale comme tout enfant de son âge vivait au cours de son existence. Ce n'était pas à cause de son enfance ou d'une éducation suspecte qu'il était devenu ce serial killer qui faisait vendre des journaux et faisait monter l'audimat à la télévision.

Un jour aussi, Sora lui avait demandé d'arrêter de tuer. Bien sûr, il lui avait ri au nez et ne l'avait pas écouté. Comme d'habitude. C'était dans sa façon de vivre, son quotidien, sa passion. Ça passait même au-dessus du sexe. Pourtant, ce dernier n'était pas mauvais et Sora était plutôt un bon partenaire. Mais Shinji n'arrivait pas à trouver une comparaison exacte concernant son plaisir de la destruction. C'était juste vital pour lui.

Le matin où les gardes vinrent le chercher pour l'emmener au réfectoire et manger avec les autres, Shinji se montra tout à fait docile quand on lui plaça les menottes autour de ses poignets. C'était l'ordre habituel, après on lui demandait de faire un pas en avant et on lui mettait celles aux chevilles. Un type se baissa ensuite, s'approchant négligemment de ses chevilles sans se soucier des possibles réactions de Shinji. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Aussi brutalement qu'il lui était permis, utilisant en grande partie ses forces dans ce coup, le genou de Shinji rencontra avec une violence inouïe le menton de ce garde qui vola en arrière et alla percuter le mur derrière lui. Un rire sonore envahit les lieux et les quelques prisonniers toujours en cage commencèrent à gueuler entre eux alors que Shinji riait à gorge déployée. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux cinq autres gardes de saisir leur revolver ou leur matraque pour arrêter le dangereux prisonnier. Shinji passa derrière eux avec une rapidité hors du commun ; ses bandages couvrant ses yeux durant sa liberté lui ayant permis cette faculté. Grâce à ces menottes reliant ses poignets, il les passa avec un grand amusement contre la gorge de ces hommes et les étrangla sans difficulté apparente. Parfois, il se servait même de leur corps comme bouclier alors que les autres essayaient de lui tirer dessus. Sur les cinq gardes qui étaient venus le sortir de sa prison, Shinji termina d'abattre le dernier dont le cadavre couvert de balle que le brun avait récupéré, tomba raide mort face contre sol.

« Vous allez vous la fermer, bordel ! » Hurla Shinji, sa voix stridente recouvrant le couloir pour aussitôt fermer le clapet de ces fichus prisonniers qui gueulaient comme des filles en chaleur à la vue d'une star.

Sans plus attendre et sachant parfaitement que l'alerte avait été donnée, donc que les autres gardes allaient d'ici peu l'encercler, Shinji se mit à courir vers le jardin où il savait qu'il pourrait sortir facilement. Etant interdit de travail, de peur qu'il créé des problèmes ou utilise cela pour s'évader, Shinji restait toutes ses journées dans sa cellule et ne participait donc pas aux tâches normalement prévues pour tout prisonnier. Il était trop dangereux pour cela. Ce fut donc la première fois depuis des mois, peut-être même une année, que Shinji sentit la chaleur du soleil contre sa peau et put voir la verdure de l'herbe à ses pieds. Il crut même sentir une légère brise dans ses cheveux mi-longs.

« Eh toi ! »

Shinji sourit à pleine dent en voyant se ramener les gardes tous plus armés les uns que les autres. Mais tant mieux, il aimait la difficulté. A nouveau, il étrangla de nombreux hommes, se protégea avec leur corps avant de contre-attaquer avec cette violence qui avait fait sa réputation. Il attrapa les revolvers qui tombaient, vidaient le chargeur et faisait ainsi tomber un à un les gardes qui ne pouvaient rien contre lui. Le nombre des gardes se réduisit bien trop rapidement et les survivants prirent rapidement peur pour leur survie. Mais Shinji était sans pitié et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tué, s'en donnant alors à cœur joie. Son rire sonore étant une preuve indiscutable de son amusement. En cet instant précis, Shinji Hibiki ressemblait davantage à un Démon sorti de l'Enfer pour venir pourrir la Terre plutôt qu'à un humain.

Quand enfin il eut terminé d'envoyer à terre le dernier garde, Shinji visualisa le jardin pour voir par quel moyen il allait réussir à s'enfuir. N'ayant pas de menottes à ses chevilles, il pourrait sauter facilement. Il était aussi très doué en sport et son corps endurant pouvait subir des mauvais traitements sans rechigner. Il avait bien réussi à courir alors que plusieurs de ses côtes avaient été brisées lors d'un combat qui avait mal tourné. Se prendre une batte de baseball dans l'abdomen n'était vraiment pas conseillé.

L'arbre au fond du jardin suscita son intérêt et sans plus attendre Shinji se projeta vers lui comme un félin qui aurait repéré sa proie. La prison avait fait sonner l'alarme qui à chaque fois qu'un prisonnier tentait de s'échapper résonnait et ainsi l'intégralité des gardes allait bientôt arriver avec le matériel lourd. Mieux valait ne pas tarder.

Shinji saisit une branche épaisse et se hissa sur une autre tel un singe, se mettant ensuite à courir sur cette même branche pour après monter davantage plus haut et voir par-dessus les murs encerclant le jardin les fils barbelés électrifiés.

« Shinji Hibiki, arrête-toi tout de suite ! » S'égosilla un garde au pied de l'arbre, pointant son fusil à lunette dans la direction du futur fugitif.

Mais le criminel ne l'écouta pas, ne lui porta même pas attention et saisit à pleine main les fils barbelés où l'électricité importante poussait normalement les autres détenus à trouver un autre moyen d'évasion. Pourtant en ce moment, Shinji ne semblait pas atteint par les volts et passait par-dessus le mur pour retrouver sa liberté. Aucune balle tirée par les gardes ne l'atteignit, le frôlant parfois mais tout juste. Brutalement donc, ses pieds rencontrèrent le macadam de l'extérieur, restant accroupi un moment avant de se redresser et voir depuis son emprisonnement pour la première fois la ruelle où se tenait derrière lui cette fichue prison.

Est-ce que Sora était en train de pleurer ? Shinji ricana à cette pensée et prévu intérieurement de passer faire un petit coucou au concerné. Et puis après tout, Sora était l'unique personne que Shinji pouvait qualifié comme proche ou encore d'intime. Seul Sora pouvait prétendre être son ami, son meilleur ami, et même son amant. La personne qu'il trouvait la plus intéressante dans ce fichu monde se trouvait être Sora sans hésitation. Malgré les apparences et son attitude à toujours revenir à lui bien qu'il sache éperdument qu'il aura à nouveau mal, Sora était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de débrouillard. Seulement, l'amour faisait faire des idioties inqualifiables.

C'est ainsi que Shinji, fugitif, commença à se balader dans les ruelles de sa ville natale : Tokyo. Les menottes entourant ses poignets et son habit de tissu sombre jurant vraiment avec les tenues que portaient toutes ces personnes autour de lui. Sans se cacher, marchant au milieu de la route puisqu'il aimait la provocation, Shinji vit et entendit ce que son accoutrement et surtout ses menottes causaient comme impact auprès des passants qu'il pouvait croiser. A des moments, il entendait des cris, ou même son nom, avant que son entourage ne parte en courant loin de lui.

Ici aussi, la police ne devrait pas tarder.

Mais Shinji s'en fichait éperdument, il comptait bien revoir Sora avant qu'une telle chose ne se produise. A tous les coups, ce dernier devait se trouver à la bibliothèque car il n'aimait pas étudier chez lui à cause du bouquant que causait sa famille à toujours s'engueuler pour un rien. Shinji avait donc de forte chance de le retrouver là-bas. Et puis de toute façon, puisque la prison lui avait pris son portable, il ne pouvait pas appeler Sora pour conclure à un lieu de retrouvaille. Mais est-ce que Sora aurait répondu déjà ? Après tout, il ne venait même pas le voir en prison. Personne ne venait le voir. C'était même à se demander si la prison ne lui cachait pas de possibles visites, mais ça aussi Shinji s'en fichait. La solitude ne le pesait pas.

« Eh… c'est pas le serial-killer que les autorités ont arrêté ? » Se demanda un jeune avec une batte de baseball appuyé contre son épaule, habillé de sa tenue de match.

Pour unique réponse, Shinji fit tinter les chaînes de ces menottes et étira un large sourire tout en fixant ce gamin qui sursauta violemment et qui attrapa instantanément la main de ce qui semblait être sa copine avant de partir à son opposé. L'humanité était idiote. Pas un pour racheter l'autre. Pourtant, il existait une exception. Les soirs où Sora le retrouvait et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer ou encore de prendre une douche après un meurtre, le blondinet ne détournait pas du regard et venait même l'aider à retirer ce sang tenace qui n'était pas sien. Il continuait de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser, de le laisser user de son corps qu'il en soit d'accord ou non. Sora continuait à le regarder, lui Shinji Hibiki, et non pas ce serial-killer craint par tous. Sora se faisait blesser par Shinji Hibiki et non pas ce criminel abominable. Et ça, Sora l'avait bien compris.

La bibliothèque se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce pâté de maison. La sirène des policiers en voiture retentissait jusqu'aux oreilles de Shinji qui souriait à pleine dent, entendant aussi les battements d'ailes de ces hélicoptères qui semblaient se rapprocher rapidement de lui. Ainsi, la police avait employé les grands moyens. Etait-il si important ? Un éclat de rire l'emporta alors qu'il accélérait son allure, devant à tout prix voir Sora.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il le voir ? Pour voir s'il pleurait à cause de son absence ? Pour le blesser davantage ? Shinji ricana à chacune de ses questions, étant toutes vraies. Il aimait faire souffrir Sora, le voir l'insulter de tout son cœur, et le voir toujours revenir à lui. Shinji aimait voir que l'amour pouvait causer la perte d'une personne. C'était son plus grand jeu après le crime. Et Sora était son cobaye.

La façade de l'immense bibliothèque de Tokyo se dessina devant lui et Shinji étira un large sourire qui dévoila au grand jour ses canines. Son sourire difforme tranchait en deux son visage et le résultat n'était absolument pas rassurant. Mais alors qu'il montait les premières marches pour passer sous les portes à l'ouverture automatique, Shinji fut arrêté par le dérapage contrôlé d'une voiture de flics dont le passager côté conducteur sortit violemment avec un mégaphone en main et son revolver dans l'autre. Les autres voitures ne tardèrent à faire de même, rejoignant leur consœur et d'innombrables policiers sortirent tout en restant cachés par les portières, pointant leur arme à feu en direction de Shinji qui leva un instant son menton pour voir le ciel assombri par les nombreux hélicoptères qui tournoyaient maintenant autour de lui. Des faisceaux lumineux rougeoyant couvraient son corps. Shinji se trouvait maintenant encerclé par les autorités, d'autres forces de l'ordre étant apparus par l'arrière et refermant ainsi le cercle pour empêcher le criminel de s'enfuir. Les civils étaient priés, voire même forcés, de quitter les lieux pour leur sécurité.

« Plus un geste Hibiki. Lève les mains sans faire de geste brusque et viens avec nous qu'on te ramène gentiment en prison, ordonna ce qui sembla être le chef de cette équipe.

— Sinon quoi ? Répliqua Shinji dans un éclat de rire, gardant les mains dirigées vers le sol.

— Tu seras abattu. » Répondit froidement l'agent des forces de l'ordre qui serait apte à le faire maintenant si des fichus lois n'existaient pas.

Loin d'être effrayé pour autant, Shinji n'arrêta pas de rire et regarda avec attention les civiles qui partaient en courant loin de lui pour survivre. Sora ne se trouvait pas parmi eux. Etait-il toujours à l'intérieur ? Cessant alors de rire mais gardant un large sourire sur son visage, Shinji se tourna pour faire face à ces policiers à pied qui bloquaient l'entrée à la bibliothèque, tous armés. Derrière lui, le chef parlait à nouveau derrière son mégaphone pour lui ordonner de ne plus faire un geste, le menaçant même d'ouvrir le feu s'il n'obéissait pas.

Mais Shinji s'en fichait plus que n'importe quoi qui pouvait se trouver sur cette maudite planète. Il ne s'était pas évadé de cette putain de prison pour mourir maintenant ou en tout cas rentrer bien sagement.

« Eh Sora ! J'sais `t'es là d'dans alors ramène ta putain de fraise ! » Hurla-t-il pour que sa voix traverse les portes automatiques et résonne dans tout l'établissement pour enfin atteindre Sora.

Qui se trouvait bien à l'intérieur de cette bibliothèque, assis sur une immense table et les mains tremblantes. Quelques regards furent dirigés sur sa personne, lui qui était la seule personne toujours assise à regarder la table en bois plutôt qu'à partir par fenêtre ou partir se cacher quelque part. Sora passa difficilement sa main dans ses cheveux qui retombaient contre son front, mettant ainsi en arrière sa mèche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shinji s'était-il évadé ? Pourquoi venait-il ici alors qu'il aurait pu partir si loin que les autorités n'auraient pas pu remettre la main dessus ? Shinji en était capable, il était intelligent et très débrouillard. Et puis, il n'avait peur de rien. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il de l'autre côté des portes automatiques ? Pourquoi sacrifiait-il sa liberté ?

Après un troisième appel dirigé vers sa personne, la voix stridente de Shinji remplissant l'endroit normalement silencieux, Sora fit racler sa chaise contre le sol afin de se redresser. Il ne ferma pas le livre qu'il était en train d'étudier et se dirigea seulement vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la cour, apercevant ainsi Shinji dans sa tenue de détenu et ses menottes. Il vit aussi le nombre de policiers venus pour l'arrêter, ou l'abattre, ainsi que les hélicoptères qui survolaient tout le monde. Pourquoi son cœur le poussait encore à le rejoindre et se jeter dans ses bras après tous les mauvais coups qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

_« Tu t'pensais vraiment important ? T'étais qu'un plan cul, pas mieux qu'une pute au rabais ! »_

Shinji était une personne infecte, qui ne savait que blesser et détruire ce qui pouvait être entre ses mains. Il ne répandait autour de lui qu'une atmosphère pesante, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. De sa bouche sortait continuellement des horreurs. Et pourtant, Sora avait besoin de lui. Sora aimait cet homme qui s'était évadé de prison et qui se trouvait maintenant en face de lui. Il aimait Shinji Hibiki.

Ce Shinji qui dorénavant souriait d'un sourire humain à la vue du blond prostré derrière la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Ce léger sourire satisfait qui fit accélérer le rythme cardiaque du blond qui écarquilla ses yeux azurs. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce sourire sur le visage dur de Shinji.

« T'sais Sora ? Hier midi on a mangé du curry, bah j'l'ai même pas bouffé vois-tu ! Et t'sais pourquoi ? Car c'était pas l'tien. »

A ces mots, Sora oublia tous ces policiers venus pour attraper l'évadé et passa même outre le bruit des hélices des hélicoptères ainsi que les civiles qui courraient à vive allure tout en poussant des cris inutiles. Tout se brouilla autour de lui pour ne laissait place qu'à la silhouette distincte de Shinji à quelques mètres de lui, le mur de la bibliothèque ainsi que la fenêtre les séparant tout juste.

Qu'est-ce que Shinji voulait-il dire par là ? Il lui avait toujours dit que ses currys étaient infects.

« Mais maintenant vois-tu, je pourrais plus en manger du tout. »

Sora sentit son cœur ralentir en commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir Shinji et ses membres commencèrent à se crisper d'angoisse. Non. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Sans plus attendre, et alors que Shinji commençait à se retourner pour faire face au chef de la police tenant toujours le mégaphone dans sa main, Sora se précipita vers la sortie tout en bousculant les personnes restantes. Ses yeux commençaient déjà à s'embrumer de larmes et il trébucha bon nombre de fois. De son côté et par sa rapidité hallucinante, Shinji avait réussi à attraper le chef de la police et lui brisait en ce moment même le cou dans un craquement sonore qui fit frissonner plus d'une personne.

Un homme ordonna d'ouvrir le feu après que Shinji se soit dirigé vers une autre personne. Les balles se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens pour parfois entrer en collision avec le corps de Shinji qui par la force des coups dut se décaler à droite comme à gauche, manquant de tomber en arrière comme en avant à plusieurs reprises. Quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque parvint à attraper le col de Sora et le tirer vers l'arrière pour lui éviter de se prendre une balle après que ces dernières aient brisé les portes automatiques en verre. Sora essaya de se dégager, mais dut bien vite renoncer et simplement lever les yeux pour voir Shinji. Shinji qui d'ailleurs se mit à de nombreuses reprises par cracher du sang, voir trouble et sentir son corps défaillir. Celui-ci pouvait être aussi endurant et résistant contre les effets d'une batte de baseball, être perforé de centaines de balles ne laissait pas indemne.

« Shin ! » Le héla Sora qui par une dernière tentative réussit à se dégager et se ruer à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Shinji qui se trouvait maintenant genoux à terre.

On cessa aussitôt de tirer sur le criminel déjà suffisamment blessé dès que Sora entra dans le périmètre de tire. Comprenant qu'il était dorénavant inutile de continuer à vider leur chargeur sur le criminel en fuite qui allait à coup sûr mourir de ses blessures, les policiers rangèrent pour la plupart leur révolver alors que Sora se laissait tomber à genou aux côtés de Shinji qui utilisa ses dernières forces pour étirer un sourire psychotique et lever ses yeux dorés pour entrapercevoir le visage du blond.

Un ricanement lui échappa, bien vite repris par une toux ensanglantée qui vint davantage salir son menton de sang, et par une force surhumaine, qui surprit bien des personnes, Shinji réussit bien que criblé de balles et une perte de sang évidente à placer son bras puissant autour du cou de Sora et le ramener contre lui. Quelques policiers pointèrent par réflexe le serial-killer, mais se détendirent en voyant bien que celui-ci ne tenterait rien contre ce civil.

Quant à Sora, ce dernier eut bien du mal à respirer tellement le choc de cette étreinte était important. Cette étreinte qui n'était ni violente et n'ayant pas pour but de le blesser physiquement comme Shinji avait pu le faire par le passé, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il sentait la respiration basse et saccadée de Shinji contre son oreille. Et Sora se ficha bien que ses vêtements s'empreignent du sang de son amant.

« T'sais Sora… Tes currys étaient les meilleurs. »

Dans un hoquet de surprise, Sora sentit les frissons réfrigérant raidir son corps et ne vit même pas le corps de Shinji défaillir complètement pour s'étaler face contre sol. Il n'entendit même pas le raffut que firent les policiers en se précipitant à leur hauteur, l'emmenant ensuite avec eux pour l'écarter du cadavre de l'ancien serial-killer en vogue. On lui posa des questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas.

Shinji Hibiki était la personne la plus abominable qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Et il l'aura tellement marqué au fer, profondément comme personne ne pourra le faire, qu'il ne pourrait plus voir la véritable lumière du jour. Car en mourant de la sorte, Shinji avait emmené avec lui une part de sa personne. Et c'est bien par amour que Shinji s'était comporté de la sorte envers Sora qui dorénavant ne pourrait jamais tourner la page. Restera à jamais gravé en lui la personne qu'était Shinji Hibiki ; un homme comme un autre avec une passion dévoratrice.

Un peu plus loin, étant toujours posé sur la table qu'avait délaissée Sora, le livre ouvert d'un grand auteur anglais relatait d'un amour tout aussi destructeur qu'avait été sa relation avec Shinji. Une triste coïncidence qui fit davantage pleurer Sora lorsqu'il retomba sur ce livre.

Il avait sa réponse maintenant.

_« L'amour suscite l'égoïsme, la crétinerie, la cruauté et la bestialité. »_

_David Mitchell._

**Fin.**


End file.
